Quest For The Spiral
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: After two possible Saviors of The Spiral disappear, Fallon PetalSwirl and Alan WonderSwirl appear in Ravenwood. With them having to hide their special secret from everyone and with Malistaire and more villains on the run, Fallon and Alan and their friends Ginelle and Cameron must find a way to return TOoM and the lost wizards, while realizing what true friends and heroes are.(OCs!)
1. Tournaments and Tricks: Beginning

In the Girl Dorms of Wizard City, slept one young wizardess, sound asleep. Dreaming of one day winning the PvP Championship.

Tick-tock. The clock chimed. Tick-tock. And then, there was the loud sound of trumpets.

"AAAHHH!" The girl screamed, falling off her bed.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" Another wizardess, a pink cat, exclaimed.

"Gah! Fallon!" The human girl examined her clock. "It's eight in the morning! On Saturday! On Fall Break!"

"I know! If we wanna start practicin' for the WizC PvP Team, we best get up and early!"

"Wait... You signed us up for the tryouts in The Arena?" The human was looking for her favorite outfit.

"Yep-a-doodle-do!"

"No way! And, can you please stop making those weird quotes?"

"Nope. I'm always gonna do that 'cuz I'm a To- Uh, I mean I'm too special!

"Uh... Okay?" They both giggled.

They quickly grabbed their lunchboxes and bottles of water, their phones, Spellbooks and Spelldecks and were on their way to The Arena.

Out of a window stared a slightly pale girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She seemed to be angry.

"Ugh... The Geek and The Freak are going for the tryouts. I swear! Henry would be those two in only one second! I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands..."

* * *

The young human girl's name was Ginelle Riley WindRunner (her friends often called her Gina or Giselle), she was an Initiate Diviner. Her hair was of the pale brown variety, her skin slightly tanned. Her eyes were a unique case: they were naturally purple. She usually would don a lilac and magenta shirt with a hoodie and cyan blue trousers. She would also wear hot pink sneakers along with white socks. She is quite serious, but doesn't mind to get loose sometimes. She is also very hard-working, honest, loyal and caring. Her main goal would to become rich and/or save the Spiral and prove her old enemies that she was something more. She loves reading, leanring new things, peace and quiet. She has an older brother named Cameron ThunderRunner, who is a Journeyman Thaumaturge.

The cat, unlike Ginelle, was different. Her name was Fallon Petalswirl, with the disguised wizard name of Fallon SparklePetal. Why disguised? Well, she's actually a _Toon._ Yep, the things often found in Toontown in any species, shapes and sizes. She kinda was sent to the Spiral by Merle Ambrose because she had the second greatest magic potential. The first was a wizard named Henry DawnRiver, younger brother to Allysa PearlRiver, who both disappeared after a week in Allysa's fourth year and Henry's second year (A.K.A. the year when Fallon came). Fallon also has a brother, named Alan WonderSwirl (his disguised name is Alan SparkleSword and yes, he is proud of it. She is a Sorceress while her brother just trains in The Arena with Diego the Duelmaster. He dreams of becoming a knight one day. The girl is a soft pink cat with blue eyes and a short, wavy, electric pink hairstyle. She mainly wears a navy blue wizard hat with glittery stars and moons on it, a robe also navy blue with glittery stars and moons on it, and also brown ballerina flats. She carries around a special wand: the Astral Sceptre. It was just a short staff (but longer than a wand) with a star on one side and a cresent moon on the other. It doesn't seem like much but it can basically summon any Toon Gags. Gags are a special type of weapon (and funny moments in cartoons), which helps fight against gloomy villains (and others like that) to create some laughter (or as Toons call it 'Laffter').

But, it's not like there are villains in the Spiral, right? Not so. There is Malistaire Drake, a former Death Magic teacher in Ravenwood, who had gone mad because his wife, the former Life Magic teacher Sylvia Drake, died because of a deep illness. Then there was Riley SwiftLeaf, who used to Henry's admirerer. Riley now thinks that Fallon and Alan did something to replace both Henry and Allysa. So, since she is popular, she tries to make Fallon, Alan, Ginelle and Cameron's lives miserable. It obviously doesn't work. And there are many more foes out there...

Also, Fallon and Alan _never_ revealed who they truly are to anyone. Not even to Ginelle or Cameron! The only ones who know are the headmaster, his owl, the Balance Magic instructor, the Life Magic teacher, Malorn AshThorn and Diego.

And I know what you're wondering: what happened to Henry and Allysa? Well, since Fallon and Alan are in _Wizard City_ instead of _Toontown_ , Henry and Allysa switched places with those two and now live in _Toontown_ as Wizard Toons.

But, all of them still wonder: what kind of connection do Toons have with Spiral Wizards?

* * *

The girls met up with Cameron at the Boy Dorms and went to The Arena on Unicorn Way. It was pretty disappointing to what news they got.

Cameron walked up first to the bouncer.

"Hello there. I'm just here to escort my sister and her friend here for the tryouts so-"

The bouncer pushed him back.

"Erm, oh. What would get us in here, good sir?"

"Uh... Tickets?" The bouncer laughed. The kids weren't amused. Not even Fallon. "Hmph. Besides. It's still just sunrise and eight thirty in the morning."

Luckily, there was also good news from Alan.

* * *

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Rose (ME): Yes, a new story... _Again..._ I know, I know.  
**

 **1\. This is supposed to be in the Crossover archives ( _technically_ ).**

 **2\. I need to update my old stories.**

 **Don't worry. More updates for other stories of mine are coming soon. Also... I will soon be accepting OC's for this story! Not now, not yet, but soon.**

 **Question Of The Chapter (QOTC, new thing): How excited are you for Polaris? I have heard that it might come next week! I'm pretty hyped!**


	2. Tournaments and Tricks: Oh It Was On!

_**Review replies:**_

 **AlliyahTheAuthor- Trust me, it's kinda hard for some people at story details... For others it's easier (I think. Correct me if I'm wrong).**

 **Tails-is-pwnage- 1. :) 2. I sometimes start off my stories with a weird start XD 3. Oh, trust me, you will see more of her. 4. Whoops... Best try not to do that again... Thanks for the advice, though! 5. You were close, it means 'Professional Vs. Professional'. 6. :)**

* * *

Alan was practing his swordsman skills on a group of Clockwork dummies. His first few tries didn't work out that well because he kept on remembering about Cogs. Cogs are robots that mainly care about business. Remembering them Alan becomes very angry and then he breaks something.

Alan looked at the Clockwork army and charged straight at them, breaking all of them except an inactive one.

"Again." Diego said. "Forget about the reason why you're angry. Focus on your target."

"What if my former target was getting rid of the Cogs?!" Alan threw his wodden sword at one of the Clockworks. The dummy broke right away. "Oops."

"Alan, you'll never become a knight or a warrior if your power comes from your anger." Diego looked at the blue cat Toon, who was frowning. "I think we have trained enough for today. The Tryouts will be starting very soon. I know you and your friends would also like to try and make the team... So, I thought I would give you this." The unicorn gave Alan four Arena Tickets.

"No way! Thanks so, so much!" The Toon hugged Diego, and then ran toward the exit.

"I've always liked that Toon."

* * *

"Hey guys!" The blue cat waved to the group of three.

"Alan!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I've got great news! We're goin' for those tryouts! And we're not comin' back unless we win!"

"But we need tickets to enter..." Cameron shrugged.

"Ya mean tickets like..." He pulled out four small rectangle-shaped peices of paper. "...These?"

"No way! Thank you so much, Alan!" Gina gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Alan Wonderswirl/SparkleSword is a blue cat Toon with amber brown eyes. He wears a brown fake-leather jacket with a green and white striped T-shirt underneath. He also wears dark blue jeans with red sneakers (which have neon green shoelaces). He mainly carries around this favorite wooden sword and shield. He is pretty organized, but kinda 'wild' at the same time. And guess what? Alan has a crush on Ginelle! Yep, a Toon has a crush on a human/wizard. He seriously wants to marry her someday.

* * *

During the tryouts, The Order of The Crown (Fallon's team) won all of their matches (even the practice one)! Their strategy was simple: Cameron casts _Legio Clipeus_ (A.K.A. _Legion Shield_ ) 1 time every 2 rounds, Ginelle casts _Tempestamem Squalus_ ( _Storm Shark_ ) on the wizard with the lowest health and Fallon casts _Sandstorm_ once every round. It was a really good strategy. At least, it _was_ against their first rounds... They had to battle The Storms (Riley's team).

* * *

 _(Pre-final battle break)_

"Wait, wait, wait! You seriously became black cats on Halloween?!" Cameron's eyes widened.

"Yeah! We said a magic word and got our fur blackened!" Fallon exclaimed.

"...And we also got the Pumpkin Head Curse. Don't ask." Alan kept on waving his wooden sword at the practice dummy.

Then suddenly, a girl in a hood walked up to them. "Hi there. I saw your skills today. I don't think you can beat me and my team though."

"And why is that?" Ginelle raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm going to avenge Henry!" The girl dropped her hood, revealing that she was none other, than Riley SwiftLeaf.

"Riley! Ugh, now I _really_ hate my middle name..." Gina grumbled.

"Your middle name is Riley?" Alan scratched his head.

"No. Well, yes. Except it's spelled R-Y-L-E-E."

"Doesn't matter! Sheesh. One day you just _have_ to admit you did something to my dear Henry!.. And his sister. Listen, I hate your fake 'Good-girl' personality because I think- no, I _know_ that you have a black heart! You shoulnd't even be a student here!" As the white girl bear yelled Fallon started to frown and hide behind Alan.

"Leave her alone!" Cameron shook his fist in the air.

"By the way, are you strong?" SwiftLeaf slowly started to grin.

"Uh, duh!" Ginelle answered.

"Um, Gina, I don't think you should-" Fallon noticed that something was falling. "Uh oh." A random bean bag chair fell on Ginelle and then the two cats were hanging from the ceiling.

Just then, Ginelle noticed that a bean bag chair was falling on her. "Call 911..." She had an annoyed face, and then the chair fell on her head. She

"You sounded exactly like Lucky Piquel!" Alan laughed.

"Lucky Pickle?" Cameron scratched his head.

* * *

After a half hour Gina finally woke up. The match was postponed for the time she was unconsious (luckily).

The arena wasn't full. In fact- there was about just 60 students attending.

"Alright everyone. In the West Gate, we welcome The Storms: Riley SwiftLeaf, Ariana CrystalShard and James GoldenHeart!" Diego announced. "And in the East Gate, we welcome The Order of The Crown: Fallon SparklePetal, Ginelle WindRunner and Cameron ThunderRunner!"

* * *

The battle started off with a bang. The startegy didn't work! The Storms just randomly summoned random cards! There was absolutely no chance for The Order to win! That is, until a miracle happened. Fallon was constantly attacked, and no healing Treasure Cards from Gina or Cameron could help. And so, when Fallon had only one health left, she cast one of the most surprising spell for an Apprentice Sorceress: she cast a _Hydra_. A dragon of three heads: one of fire, the other of ice and the last of storm. It wasn't a TC, nor was it a trick. And it was no ordinary _Hydra_ spell, it attacked all of The Storms!

 _That was way overkill._ Cameron thought. _How could an Apprentice do that?!_

 _Hmm, that is very odd. But she didn't cheat, by the looks of things._ Diego thought. "We have our finalists for the team! The Order Of The Crown will no longer be one, but it will join the WDC PvP team!"

But before The Order can could start celebrating, Fallon fainted.

"Somebody, call 911!" Gina exclaimed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a far away land called Krokotopia...  
_

A young, yellow boy dog was running through the mysterious pyramid halls. "Ahh! Gotta hide! Gotta hide! Gotta hide!" A whole army of crocodile-like mummies came 'running' after him.

"He musn't get that tablet!" One of the 'Kroks' (who looked like a general) exclaimed.

"Oh I will, you ding dongs! For I am Liam Legendaryaurus! Master Junior Archeologist!" The black-eared dog pulled out a moon-shaped sword, and started fighting the warrior Kroks. One of them knocked him down easily. "Okay, I guess I should go back running and hiding..." He started running again, withdrawing his sword.

* * *

 _To be continued for both stories...  
_

* * *

 **Okay, so, great news!  
**

 **1. _Adventure101_ and _The Mysteries of Marleybone_ AND _The Lost Gems Of The Spiral_ are back in business! I'll update the oldest updated ones first, then the rest!**

 **2\. OC submission is coming next chapter!**

 **3\. Puns of the day! XD**

 **A- Most of the spells are in Latin.**

 **B- The Pumpkin Head Curse is something that happens every Halloween in Toontown. (I still didn't find a cure for it for Fallon (she is a Toon I made)).**

 **C- _Bonkers_ allusion to Bonkers' first partner (Lucky Piquel, who's last name was often mistaked by Chief Kanifky as 'Pickle').**

 **D- Liam's name is a pun on two things: his name has the phrase 'I am legendary' and his last name's ending (-yaurus) is a pun on Trayaurus (Yep! I love Minecraft Youtubers!). Similarly, Savannah Rose's name also has two puns: the savannah's in Africa and the desert rose!  
**

 **So yeah, that's pretty much it. Cya!**

 _ **\- Rose, The Diamond Writer  
**_


	3. Short Stuff (OC sheet here!)

**AlliyahTheAuthor- Thanks!** _  
_

 **Tails-is-pwnage- Heh... Yes. Riley is a Bear Toon. But she doesn't know it.  
**

* * *

 _"Huh? Where am I?" Fallon looked around the area. It seemed to be a library._

 _"You must listen... Find it... Find the diary... Find the The Order Of Magicians..." A voice echoed._

 _"What? Who are you?"_

 _"I am Amber CrystalGrove. You must find the survived ones! You must, Fallon!"_

 _"What how do you know my name? Who is The Order Of Magicians?" The Toon ran around the library._

 _"Fallon..." The voice echoed. "Fallon." The voice started to change. "Fallon!"_

* * *

Fallon woke up, seeing that Ginelle was saying her name. "Fallon, wake up!"

"Huh? Wha?" The cat slowly opened her eyes. "Is that your, Amber?"

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Who's Amber?"

Alan's eyes widened. _Fallon had the same dream I did? That's it, I'm going to find that diary!_

* * *

In the dead of night, Alan snuk into the Wizard City Library by using his shrinking potion. He went through a crack and ended up at the entrance foyer. He instantly turned back into his normal size.

"Hoo-kay... Where is that diary?" The blue cat looked around the place. He noticed that a golden colored wisp flew up to him. "Oh, hello there, lil' fella." It then flew toward the Restricted Access section. "Hey wait!" As he followed the wisp, he suddenly tripped over something. "Owwww! What? What's this?" He noticed a loose board. He picked it up, and under it was a book. "I think this is it!" He put the board back to it's place and put the diary into his backpack.

Suddenly, it started to get colder. There was a soft breeze, and then he noticed a dim orange glow from behind some of the shelves. "Huh? Who's there?"

"Please, I need your help." It was revealed to be a dog ghost.

"G-g-g-g-g-ghost!" Alan screamed, running away. He tripped again, but he didn't give up.

"Wait!"

* * *

Alan was very far away from the ghost, but then he ran into a dead end. "Oh no! I'm so doomed!" He suddenly felt a button. He pressed it, and a mysterious trap door opened under his feet. "Uh oh." He fell down, on a slide, screaming.

* * *

When the slide was over, Alan wound up back at his dorm room, falling straight on Cameron. "Gah! Dude! what are youn doing? I thought you went to Fallon's!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Krokotopia..._

Liam had finally ran away from the Kroks, eventually getting lost. But he still wondered what they wanted with the Tablet. "What do those idiotic mummies want with this dumb tablet anyway?" He examined it more closely. " _With every legend comes a bit of truth._ " Suddenly, he noticed a blue topaz cuff with a peridot on it. "Ooh! Shiny!" He put it on. And when he did, it locked itself! Liam Legendaryaurus couldn't take it off! "Oh no!" Suddenly, the Kroks found him. "Oh come on! Don't you ever get exhausted?!" He started running again.

* * *

 **Extremely short. I know. By the way, I made a Roleplay Forum based on this story! It's called Magic of The Past. And it's starting very soon!  
**

 **OC form is here too! (Required: A Pyromancer Toon, a Theurgist Toon, a Night Wizard Toon (boys, Night Wizard must be shy and humble) a Necromancer Toon and a Day Wizard Toon (girls, Day Wizard must be loud, eccentric and a little too confident) (Main characters). Two regular Toon who were friends with Fallon and Alan but are now friends with Henry and Allysa. Also three close wizard friends of Henry and Allysa and also Henry and Allysa's little sister and brother (who are twins).  
**

 **Name (must be punned if a Toon):**

 **Wizard Name:**

 **Nickname(s) (optional):**

 **Age:**

 **Species:**

 **Relatives:**

 **Homeworld (Can be Toontown if you want):**

 **Personality:**

 **Occupation: (Example: tailor)  
**

 **Class:**

 **2ndary Class (Optional):**

 **Look: (Eyes/hair/skin/fur/etc.)**

 **Disguise Clothing (during the day to hide their actual identity):**

 **Actual Clothing:**

 **Quote(s):**

 **Backstory:**

 **That's about it! Cya!**


End file.
